


Fire On Fire

by Aliseia



Series: The Shipping Game [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Sei un idiota - osservò Tony - TU sei un idiota. Era un uomo con il tuo corredo genetico, una parte dei tuoi ricordi… Ma non eri tu. Era uno che ha fatto altre scelte, e vissuto un’altra vita.»«Un’altra vita – confermò Steve – Molto piena. Una vita in cui ha amato una donna fantastica, e salvato il suo migliore amico. Una vita piena di errori…»





	Fire On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Avengers  
Genere: Introspettivo – Malinconico - Romantico  
Personaggi: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts   
Pairing: Tony/Steve, Steve/Bucky, Tony/Pepper  
Note alla serie: Sarà la serie di due soli racconti, tanti ne occorrono per il mio tentativo di fixing. Le storie hanno un punto di vista prevalentemente Stony ma possono essere lette in tanti modi. La ragione per cui non ho mai seguito questo fandom è proprio questa: la Stony era per me la ship più struggente, ma la Stucky mi sembrava quella giusta. Il finale lo lascio a voi: la cosa che mi renderebbe più felice sarebbe che ognuno ci trovasse una ragione per continuare a credere nella propria ship. Quale essa sia in questo shipping game.  
Note alle storie: Seguito di Time Is On My Side  
Ho fatto una gran fatica perché è un fandom di cui non sono esperta. So bene che dal punto di vista tecnico quello che ho scritto risulterà incredibile e accetterò ogni osservazione… Ma la saga ha un finale che non è riuscito a mettere d’accordo i registi con gli stessi sceneggiatori, la coerenza non la vorranno mica da me? Chiedo invece perdono per qualsiasi imprecisione canonica

  
_Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
_With this much desire, together, we're winners_  
They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms  
'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
And look in my eyes  
You are perfection, my only direction  
It's fire on fire_,_  
  
_Fire On Fire – Sam Smith_  
  
  
**Fire On Fire**

  
  
Era nel sole e provava il suo braccio nuovo. Sotto lo sguardo divertito di Shuri e quello… intenso? di T’Challa. Un esempio meraviglioso di ingegneria biochimica, dove la perfetta freddezza del metallo si sposava con la dolcezza della pelle, anch’essa priva di difetti. Il nuovo braccio di Bucky sembrava di carne e sangue, armonizzandosi perfettamente con quel torso nudo. Delicato ed elegante come quello di un Hermes, messaggero di amori non proprio fortunati. «No, non va bene ancora!» La fanciulla inalberò uno dei suoi bronci. «Ma se è bellissimo!» si lasciò sfuggire Steve che li osservava in disparte.  
  
Bucky si girò torcendo il busto, era davvero una divinità: l’azzurro degli occhi rivaleggiava con lo splendore del vibranio, lasciato scoperto dopo le proteste della capricciosa dottoressa.  
Bucky guardò Steve, annuì e poi tornò a voltarsi senza comunque dire una parola.  
  
Tony seduto nell’ombra del patio sembrava fissare il Martini ondeggiante dentro il bicchiere, ma non aveva in realtà perso un solo istante di quella scena. «Ti perdonerà… Prima o poi ti perdonerà.» mormorò al passaggio del Capitano.  
Steve, che era appena rientrato senza guardarlo ma con un’espressione strana sul viso, si voltò di scatto verso di lui. I suoi occhi lampeggiavano promettendo tempesta e Tony si chiese come mai quell’adone in t shirt, con i capelli ancora umidi di doccia, quell’uomo in fondo così normale nella sua avvenenza da Mister America, sapesse ogni volta fargli ribollire il sangue. In un modo viscerale e violento,  
come non poteva quella visione laggiù, l’eterno ragazzo dallo sguardo triste. Si chiese perché la bellezza statuaria e convenzionale del Capitano lo accendesse come nessun uomo, e ben poche donne avevano fatto nella sua vita… Bucky era tormentato, fragile, di una virilità così vulnerabile che avrebbe titillato qualsiasi creatura senziente. Ma no, dove essere Steve a farlo stare male. Ogni volta.  
«Perdonare? Perché? E poi parli tu. Non mi guardi in faccia da giorni. Solo perché mi sono permesso… Mi sono concesso… Una seconda possibilità. E l’ho concessa a tutti quelli che erano con me.» Il sole gli accendeva occhi, guance, capelli. Era davvero troppo da guardare e da sopportare.  
«Non a me.» Tony rispose alla precedente affermazione. E sollevandosi con eleganza lasciò il patio della bella abitazione che T’Challa aveva messo a loro disposizione. Con quattro appartamenti per Steve, Tony, Bucky e anche per Bruce, che restava con loro per contenere il pericolo radioattivo ancora presente nell’organismo di Tony. Nonché per studiare le conseguenze delle loro, non sempre prudenti, escursioni nel tempo.  
Con la leggerezza di un gatto Tony raggiunse la fresca penombra del proprio appartamento. Le luci basse: i suoi occhi erano ancora delicati. All’interno si stava così bene. L’aria condizionata, lo schermo di un computer che palpitava di un bagliore blu e una canzone in sottofondo: “_I don’t say a word but still you take my breath and steal the things I know_…”  
«Tony? Tony!» Steve chiamò dall’esterno poi entrò senza aspettare un invito. «Ti ho già detto…» continuò.  
«Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora.» Tony lo irrise. Stava di nuovo guadagnando l’uscita, verso il minibar, forse, verso una nuova dose di coraggio da versare in un lungo calice elegante, ma Steve lo bloccò contro il muro. Un po’ troppo vicini, pensò Tony, perché tra loro doveva essere sempre così fisico? «Ho un’età.» mormorò.  
«Non si direbbe.» rispose Steve stupito di quella divagazione.  
Extremis in effetti non solo aveva combattuto gli effetti delle radiazioni ma sembrava aver rallentato, o addirittura invertito, l’invecchiamento di un uomo che avrebbe dovuto avere più di cinquant’anni ma che ne dimostrava al massimo quaranta. Tonico, i capelli nerissimi e quegli occhi che persino in quell’istante mandavano fiamme. «Cosa vuoi, Steve?»  
«Io voglio…» Steve scosse la testa e con un brusco movimento si staccò mettendo una nuova distanza tra loro. «Era tutto calcolato, te l’ho detto. Ho riposto la gemma del 1970. E poi… Peggy ha visto e io ho pensato che dovevo prendermi cura di lei. L’ho fatto… L’ha fatto Grant. Come ha potuto.» Steve sprofondò in una poltrona, l’aria costernata. Poi cautamente sollevò la testa osservando Tony con aria colpevole.  
«Non è andata bene?» commentò Tony con un sorrisetto.  
«Hanno avuto cinque anni meravigliosi… E poi… hanno ritrovato Bucky.»  
Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo poi scuotendo il capo si lasciò sfuggire una secca risata. «Eccoli là… Ancora. Comunque vi rigirate il tempo il vostro finale è sempre quello…Il tuo finale.»  
«Ho sbagliato tutto, Tony. Ho rovinato tutto, come faccio sempre.»  
«A quanto pare. Peggy sapeva?»  
«Suppongo di sì. Grant mi accennò… solo poche parole. Mi disse che provava a confessare, ma Peggy gli chiudeva la bocca con un bacio. “Tu mi ami?” chiedeva...»  
«E lui rispondeva sì – mormorò Tony – Perché lui la amava. Tu la amavi… La ami. Perché ti ha raccontato queste cose?»  
«Non lo so. Per evitare errori, diceva.» Steve lo fissò. «Ma a quanto pare non posso farne a meno. Nemmeno lui, diceva. “Ci agitiamo e combattiamo e facciamo del nostro meglio… per poi ripetere sempre gli stessi errori.” Peggy era morta, nella sua realtà. E anche… Bucky. Grant aveva ancora tante cose da dire… a lei soprattutto. Un giorno un uomo si presentò con un cubo luccicante. Gli disse: “Lei è fortunato signor Rogers…Dovrebbe testarmi questo… coso per un viaggio nel tempo”. Loki non aveva usato propriamente quelle parole, immagino. Ma Grant lo raccontò così. Sembrava tutto troppo facile… ma accettò. Cosa aveva da perdere? Il soldato Grant Rogers non aveva grande esperienza di viaggi nel tempo, neppure teorica. Non aveva idea di trovarsi di fronte una specie di dio, e nello specifico il dio degli inganni.»  
«Loki… - sospirò Tony – Che idiota.» ma mentre lo diceva sorrideva.  
«Grant tornò nel duemila e dodici, senza dire niente a nessuno. E poi andò a cercare Peggy.»  
Tony spalancò la bocca. «Dunque è vero. In tutti questi anni… lui era qui, nella nostra realtà.»  
«È così. Grant è il me stesso del 1945, un uomo che ha avuto l’occasione di riprendere in mano il proprio destino. Ha vissuto la sua vita. Ha amato, anche troppo. E poi è tornato dall’unica donna della sua storia.»  
«E Bucky? Che ruolo ha lui in tutto questo?»  
«Bucky… - Steve piegò il capo – Da quel che ne so… Bucky era incazzato con me anche in quell’altra vita.»  
«E con qualche ragione. Ma si può sapere cosa avevi in testa? Dovevi solo restituire la gemma, non attraversare lo spazio-tempo!» Tony gesticolava mentre Steve restava seduto e immobile, quasi timoroso.  
«Io… pensavo di sistemare le cose. E nel ’46 Peggy era disperata, Bucky prigioniero. La gemma era al suo posto. Io non avrei cambiato il vostro futuro, ma migliorato il loro passato. Dovevo solo percorrere quella nuova strada, un’altra possibilità, godermi un po’ di quella vita di cui parlavi anche tu. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla, qui. Tua figlia e Pepper sarebbero state al sicuro. Tu saresti rimasto… comunque morto.»  
Si guardarono per un lungo istante senza parlare. Poi Tony commentò: «Bucky crede che tu lo abbia fatto per me. Per non vivere una vita senza di me.»  
«Potrebbe essere vero.» mormorò Steve senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Tony gesticolò con impazienza. «E non sa che l’hai fatto per lui. E per Peggy. Volevi sistemare le cose. E come al solito… hai rovinato tutto.»  
«Già. – rispose Steve – Tu non c’eri.»  
Tony avanzò di qualche passo aggirando la poltrona dell’altro. Posando le mani sulle sue spalle lo costrinse ad alzarsi. «Posso sapere quale Cap sei… ora? Quello che mi abbandona mentre cerco di vendicare i miei genitori? Quello che torna da me per togliersi una curiosità e scopare?»  
Steve fece una smorfia, a disagio con quel linguaggio. «Sono lo Steve che conosci. Lo Steve che ha combattuto accanto a te. Il “tuo” Steve.»  
Tony sorrise. «Tu non sei mai stato mio. Anche se forse ti piaccio. E credi di aver bisogno di me. Ma ti assicuro, Steve… Tu riesci da solo a rovinarti l’esistenza. E a complicare notevolmente quella degli altri. Quell’uomo là fuori ti aspetta da una vita… da più vite. E nonostante le sue dichiarazioni non si darà mai per vinto, non rinuncerà mai a te.»  
«L’ha già fatto, Tony. Non vuole più saperne.»  
«Oh, e come mai? Forse perché ancora una volta lo hai abbandonato?»  
«Io non l’ho abbandonato. – Steve sollevò le mani come a difendersi – Io sarei tornato. Io SONO tornato. Sono qui.»  
«Già. Ma non per merito tuo. Se non fosse per Loki saresti invecchiato in questa realtà, senza comunque poter cambiare le cose. Una vita nell’ombra, fatta di bugie.»  
«Ma c’era Loki – ammise Steve con una smorfia strana – a rimettere insieme i pezzi.»  
Questa volta Tony rise davvero, la testa rovesciata e quella sua bella, franca risata. «E tutti hanno creduto che fossi tornato da vecchio!»  
«Sono tornato anche da vecchio.» rispose Steve con grande serietà. «Grant era lì per assistere al tuo funerale.» Ma si fissarono ancora, e la serietà non durò a lungo.  
«Sei un idiota - osservò Tony - TU sei un idiota. Era un uomo con il tuo corredo genetico, una parte dei tuoi ricordi… Ma non eri tu. Era uno che ha fatto altre scelte, e vissuto un’altra vita.»  
«Un’altra vita – confermò Steve – Molto piena. Una vita in cui ha amato una donna fantastica, e salvato il suo migliore amico. Una vita piena di errori…»  
«Ma chi non ne fa?» chiese Tony.  
«Già – ammise Steve – chi non ne fa?»  
«Io per esempio sto per farne uno…» mormorò Tony. E avvicinandosi senza alcun pudore lasciò che la camicia di lino aderisse alla t-shirt di Steve. Senza stringerlo ma con una mano saldamente sui fianchi dell’altro sollevò il viso per baciarlo. E fu un bacio perfetto, le labbra fresche di Steve così confortanti sulle sue un po’ aride, le lingue avidamente allacciate. Dolcezza e passione in un istante solo, un istante compiuto. Un momento che valeva una vita. Steve sollevò una mano, lasciandola vagare tra i capelli di Tony e Tony ricambiò indugiando con le dita tra le ciocche umide e bionde. Poi si allontanarono.  
«Non è vero, sai? Non è vero che non ti amo.» mormorò il Capitano.  
«Lo so.» ammise Tony con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ma c’è sempre qualcosa… O qualcuno tra noi.» aggiunse Steve.  
«Bucky?» chiese Tony guardando altrove.  
«No, Pepper.»  
Tony abbozzò un altro sorriso. «Lei c’è sempre.»  
«Anche lei ti aspetta da una vita, Tony. E no, non negare… Happy è solo un padre per Morgan. Nulla di più.»  
«Ancora cuori spezzati.» mormorò Tony.  
«A quanto pare non sappiamo fare altro.»  
«Tu, Steve Grant Rogers, ci hai provato. Ci provi sempre a sistemare le cose. Poi finisci per incasinare l’universo, ma quella è un’altra faccenda… »  
  
«Posso?» Shuri mise dentro la testa con una timidezza che non le apparteneva.  
«Certo.» rispose Tony gentilmente.  
Steve distolse lo sguardo da entrambi. Un po’ imbarazzato si piazzò davanti allo specchio, sistemandosi i capelli.  
«Steve? – la giovane richiamò la sua attenzione – mi chiedevo se tu potessi convincere Bucky. Ritiene di non… dover accettare il mio lavoro. Il nuovo braccio, capisci? Dice di voler mantenere il suo di metallo. Vuole ricordare.»  
Steve e Tony si scambiarono una lunga occhiata. «E infatti deve. Deve ricordare, solo così potrà andare avanti. Lo faremo insieme.» affermò Steve con convinzione.  
Tony annuì e così si congedarono.  
  
Quando i due giovani ebbero lasciato la stanza Mister Stark abbassò lo sguardo sul cellulare. Chi lo avesse visto digitare in fretta un numero non avrebbe prestato attenzione a quel tremolio delle ciglia scure, né avrebbe mai indovinato ciò che esse nascondevano. «Pepper?»  
«Non mi dire niente.» rispose lei dopo una lunga pausa.  
  
*  
  
Come in un miraggio per un attimo lo vide com’era allora, i capelli corti e le guance non rasate, sentì il profumo dell’acqua di colonia a buon mercato che su di lui sembrava così buona. Il braccio con la chirurgia avanzata di Shuri aveva ripreso il suo antico aspetto, morbido e tonico.  
Ma poi il ragazzo si voltò e allora Steve vide bene che i capelli gli erano cresciuti in modo un po’ disordinato, selvaggio. E quello che era stato un sorriso impudente era mutato in una smorfia d’eterna malinconia.  
Il Soldato d’Inverno.  
Un velo di tristezza era sceso sullo sguardo, era più magro di allora, come un animale in fuga che non trovi il tempo di nutrirsi e riposare.  
«Buck… James.»  
Bucky sorrise. «Ora non ricordi più come mi chiamavi?»  
«Ricordo tutto, Bucky. Almeno per la mia parte. Devi accettare il dono di Shuri, dobbiamo andare…»  
«Avanti.» Bucky terminò la frase con voce grave. Ora i suoi occhi chiari non mostravano più quell’increspatura di rabbia e lacrime.  
«Io… l’ho fatto anche per te. Per noi.» sussurrò Steve.  
«Ma un vaso rotto non torna più lo stesso.»  
Steve sorrise. Lo stesso repertorio edificante di Tony.  
«Eravamo amanti, sai?» sussurrò Bucky.  
Steve sussultò. «Sì, lo so.»  
«No, nell’altra storia. Grant mi ha detto…»  
«Tu… Ci hai parlato?»  
Bucky piegò le labbra in una smorfia amara. «Era l’unico Steve che mi restava. Ma non era… il “mio” Steve. Il mio Steve ha attraversato il tempo per sistemare le cose, però. E di questo gli sarò eternamente grato.»  
«Noi eravamo… insieme?» Steve si illuminò.  
«Loro erano insieme. Grant affrontò i pregiudizi degli anni cinquanta per vivere con il suo uomo. E Peggy… andò avanti. Non smise mai di volergli bene, però. Pensa che ne voleva persino… all’altro Bucky.»  
«Natasha?»  
Per la prima volta anche Bucky sembrò risplendere di una bella luce. «Salva. Grant ha fatto davvero un bel lavoro.»  
«Abbiamo… Hanno fatto.» Steve sembrava incredibilmente sollevato. «Non sei solo, Buck. Ci sono io… Ci siamo noi.»  
Bucky aprì la bocca per rispondere ma in quel momento vide in lontananza una figura ben nota. Inconfondibile. Solenne, dignitoso, il lungo cappotto nero che svolazzava con scenografica eleganza. «Steve. Bentornato.»  
«Ben trovato Nick.» rispose Steve con un cenno del capo.  
Nick Fury lanciò una lunga, significativa occhiata al braccio rigenerato di Barnes. «Questo ti sarà molto utile.» disse asciutto. Poi, rivolto a Steve: «Bucky è nello Shield, te l’ha detto?»  
«No. – Steve scosse la testa con un sorriso incredulo – ne sono felice, Buck.»  
James Buck Buchanan li osservò entrambi a lungo, senza dire una parola. Poi si avvicinò a Steve mentre Fury discretamente faceva un passo indietro. «Ti voglio bene, Steve – sussurrò all’orecchio dell’altro – e ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto. Hai rischiato di sconvolgere lo spazio-tempo… Per me. Ricordati, io ci sarò sempre. In ogni vita, fino alla fine.»  
«Anche io per te, Buck. Fino alla fine.» Sfiorò le guance non rasate con un bacio, indifferente alla presenza di Fury. Bucky lo strinse brevemente tra le braccia, e con un cenno a Fury si allontanò.  
  
Nick si schiarì sonoramente la voce e, quando furono soli, parlò. «Steve, c’è qualcosa che devi dirmi? »  
Steve arrossì vistosamente. «Io… beh… è complicato. Ma avremo tempo, Nick.»  
Nick aprì la bocca, poi scoppiò in una franca risata. «Ah no, non mi riferivo a quello! Grant mi parlò… dell’altra vita.»  
«Che chiacchierone quel Grant…» mormorò Steve.  
«Don’t ask, don’t tell. L’esercito non è più così, Steve. Almeno non quello che conosco. Pensi che siano fermi ancora a quello? Non chiedere per non sapere?»  
Steve sorrise. «Non lo so. È una vecchia storia. Ma credevo di aver sbagliato tutto, quando ho fatto quella scelta. E invece forse…»  
«Già. Grant mi diceva che è stata una bella vita. Un po’ difficile, forse. Ma degna di essere vissuta. E per questa vita che intendi fare, Steve? Sai che tra noi sei sempre il benvenuto.»  
«Lo so. Nick, senti… Perché Grant non ha dato lo scudo a Bucky? Te l’ha detto?»  
«Bucky deve andare avanti.»  
«Già. – Steve annuì – Ne parleremo Nick, sono lusingato dalla tua offerta. Ora devo… sistemare una cosa.»  
  
*  
  
Nel soggiorno Tony fissava ancora il cellulare, lo sguardo perso.  
«C’è poca luce, che funerale…» disse Steve entrando.  
«Mi fanno male gli occhi. Ma cosa vuoi ora?»  
«Voglio…»  
«No, non dirlo. Un vaso rotto non è più lo stesso.»  
«Sì, ho capito. Tu e Bucky dovreste variare un po’ il repertorio.»  
«Che cosa? - cominciò Tony – No, non me lo dire. Pepper ha detto proprio così. Non mi dire niente. La bambina sta bene. La prossima settimana vengono a trovarci. Con Happy. Il tempo non aspetta nessuno, caro Steve.»  
«Don’t ask, don’t tell. – disse il Capitano con voce grave – È così che vogliamo vivere la nostra vita, Tony?»  
Tony lo guardò, un po’ stupito. «Tu, o meglio, l’anti-te, l’ha fatto, con Peggy.»  
Steve scosse la testa. «No. A quanto pare l’anti-me era più coraggioso di me. Ha fatto le sue scelte. E io credo che fossero le scelte giuste. »  
Tony fissò il volto rilassato del Capitano. Come faceva a rimanere impeccabile, sereno e senza una ruga, anche in un momento come quello? E, sì, dolorosamente bello. Ma forse il dolore era solo il suo. «Il tempo non aspetta nessuno, Tony. E così ho esaurito la tua scorta di terribili citazioni. Io, Steve Grant Rogers, ho fatto una scelta qualche tempo fa. Scelsi di non modificare questa storia, che ancora non è finita, per una promessa fatta a te. Quella era la mia scelta, prima che arrivasse Loki. Ma il dio degli inganni non era di questo avviso, voleva confondere i destini e i cuori… Sta a noi risolvere. Sta a noi prendere le decisioni difficili, e ritrovare un po’ di verità. »  
«E perciò tu credi che noi potremmo ancora sistemare questa terribile situazione…»  
«Io credo – cominciò Steve – che alcuni di noi siano nati per questo. Per aggiustare le cose.» Con un braccio circondò la vita di quell’uomo apparentemente fragile.  
«Stai parlando di te?» chiese Tony con una smorfia, le loro labbra erano troppo vicine.  
«No. Sto parlando di te.» rispose Steve annullando la distanza tra loro.  
Finalmente Tony aprì le braccia, rilassandosi sul petto del Capitano, e scivolando con le labbra dalla bocca alle guance, indugiando appena un attimo sulla mascella perfetta del super-soldato, mormorò: «Lo faremo insieme. Aggiusteremo tutto. A qualunque costo.»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
